bleach3phantomfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuzu Kurosaki
Yuzu Kurosaki (黒崎 遊子, Kurosaki Yuzu) is the fraternal twin sister of Karin and the younger sister of Ichigo Kurosaki. Appearance Personality History Plot Agent of the Shinigami Arc Yuzu first appears listening to Isshin and Ichigo's argument about Ichigo's ability to see ghosts. Yuzu asks them to stop, as the food is getting cold. She later points out that there's someone haunting Ichigo again. Yuzu then states that she's a bit envious of Ichigo, as she can only see a blur and she wanted to see them clearly. Karin tells her she doesn't want that, as she doesn't believe in ghosts, to which Yuzu points out that Karin can also see them. Yuzu also points out that the only one who can't see them at all is Isshin. Karin calls Yuzu stupid and states that whether you can see them or not, as long as you don't believe, it's the same as them not existing. Karin then changes the subject by trying to convince Yuzu of a new project of hers, involving the organization of a picnic between humans and ghosts. Yuzu remembers how the month before she tried to organize a flower viewing session of the same kind. When Ichigo gets tired of the situation and goes to his room, Yuzu still calls him to come back. Yuzu scolds her father by saying that Ichigo has been having a hard time lately, as more ghosts have been coming around over the last few days, but Isshin simply gets upset that he talks to the girls about it and not with him. She then decides to take dinner to his room later. Moments later, after Ichigo kicks Isshin out of his room, Yuzu conforts her father. Fishbone D then attacks their house and heavily injures Isshin. He also injures Karin, but she is able to run into Ichigo's room, before he grabs hold of Yuzu who cries in pain. Fishbone D takes her outside, before Ichigo follows them with a baseball bat in hand. He screams for Yuzu, who starts crying in fear. Fishbone D then attacks Ichigo until Rukia Kuchiki saves him, by cutting through the Hollow's arm. He drops Yuzu who loses consciousness, even before Ichigo catches and lays her down in security. She later talks in her sleep, asking Ichigo where he is and to get away as it's too dangerous there. Powers & Abilities Spiritual Awareness: Yuzu has enough spiritual power to be able to see spirits as a blurry image, similar to the way Chad, Orihime and Tatsuki could see them before their powers increased. She is envious of Ichigo and Karin, for being able to clearly see the spirits. Although she is usually incapable of seeing spirits at all, she was clearly able to see Raku's spirit. This was due to the fact Raku was a Plus of a cat she once fed and, since she already had some awareness of spirits, she was able to fully see him due to her being the closest person to Raku. During Raku's stay with her, she was able to see other spirits as well due to the influence of Raku's Spiritual Power, but that stopped once Raku went to Soul Society. Trivia *In the manga, it was Yuzu that told Ichigo he had a new ghost appearing behind him. In the anime, it was Karin. *In the manga, when the Kurosaki Clinic gets attacked by Fishbone D, Yuzu is grabbed by the Hollow and Karin warns Ichigo about the Hollow. However, in the anime, Yuzu is the one who warns Ichigo and Karin is the one who gets grabbed. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Kurosaki Family